


i like my eggs scrambled with a side of love

by jjokkiri



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sexual Humor, over breakfast, they say fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: “Do you know what’s hard about the whole‘no strings attached’arrangement that we’ve got?” Seungyoun asked, his voice muffled with the toothbrush shoved into his mouth as he fingered through the boxes of snacks in Wooseok’s kitchen cupboard.Cereal. Cereal. Cookies. More cereal. Disappointment.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 186





	i like my eggs scrambled with a side of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babysuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysuns/gifts).



> written in response to a prompt via twitter that honestly just told me _‘write seungseok where they're fwb with assumed unrequited feelings’._. and by some miracle, i did it.

“Do you know what’s hard about the whole _‘no strings attached’_ arrangement that we’ve got?” Seungyoun asked, his voice muffled with the toothbrush shoved into his mouth as he fingered through the boxes of snacks in Wooseok’s kitchen cupboard. _Cereal. Cereal. Cookies. More cereal. Disappointment._

“What?” 

Wooseok’s response was half-hearted and quiet. He was preoccupied with rummaging through his fridge for something to make for breakfast. A short silence followed his response. Wooseok glanced over his shoulder to peek at Seungyoun. The other man still had his face buried in the snack cupboard.

“Something’s hard about it?” Wooseok paused, deciding to grab the tray of eggs from the fridge. He shut the refrigerator and brushed past Seungyoun to get to the stove. There was a quiet note of amusement in his tone when he added, “Something that isn’t either of us?”

Seungyoun chuckled quietly at the joke. _Wooseok has always had a strange sense of humour._

He learned that about him over the months that they had been hooking up with one another. He got used to Wooseok’s sense of humour and at some point, he genuinely started finding him funny. 

It was likely a result of becoming used to _Wooseok_ in general. He had the time to do that. What had started as a one-night stand had bloomed into a questionable friendship with benefits relationship—into a strange relationship where they weren’t really close enough to call one another _‘friends’_ but Seungyoun knew where Wooseok hid his sex toys whenever he had guests sleeping over in his room.

Seungyoun shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah,” he replied. Seungyoun pursed his lips in consideration. “It’s that thing we do where we just… I mean, don’t you think it’s kind of weird that I always stay over at your place after we hang out for the night?”

Wooseok laughed, _“Hang out.”_

The cupboard closed. Seungyoun moved onto the cupboard next to it, hoping to find a better stash of snacks hidden in the surrounding cupboards. 

He amended his words, “After we _fuck_.”

“You think it’s weird that I let you sleep in my bed after we fuck?” Wooseok asked. 

“Is that normal?” Seungyoun frowned at the collection of fancy glasses in the neighbouring cupboard. _Disappointing._ “You make breakfast for me in the morning before I leave for work every time I come over to your place for the night. That kind of sounds like it should be a _‘string’_ to me.”

Wooseok hesitated for a second. His acknowledgment of Seungyoun’s words lingered in the air, a quiet hum before he took his time to consider the other man’s statement. 

Dragging out the silence, there was the sound of metal scraping against metal as Wooseok bent down and found a frying pan to place onto the stove.

“A string? It just kind of became a thing. So, isn’t that just an _‘us’_ thing? What am I supposed to do? Kick you out of my apartment when I know that you like to cuddle?” Wooseok quirked an eyebrow at Seungyoun. The brunet turned back to the stove and toyed with the handle of the frying pan. He pursed his lips. “Hey, how do you like your eggs?”

“ _Is_ it just an _‘us’_ thing? Why do we have _‘us’_ things?” Seungyoun asked. Seungyoun closed the other cupboard and turned to look at Wooseok. “Scrambled. But, hey, why don’t you have any good snacks?” 

Wooseok rolled his eyes. 

“I’m standing here offering to make you eggs for breakfast and you’re concerned about my suboptimal stash of snacks?” Wooseok frowned. He crossed his arms over his chest, “It’s eight in the morning, Seungyoun. Eat something reasonable. You’re not even done brushing your teeth yet and you’re looking for snacks.”

Seungyoun shrugged his shoulders, again. He wandered away from the cupboards and towards the kitchen sink. He spat his toothpaste into the kitchen sink and flushed it down the sink with a stream of water. Wooseok watched him, his nose scrunched up in mild disgust.

“I’m just asking why you care that I like to cuddle,” he said, simply. 

Seungyoun leaned over the sink to rinse his mouth of the minty toothpaste and Wooseok turned his attention back to cracking eggs into a bowl. The quick motion Wooseok’s chopsticks whisking the eggs almost drowned out Seungyoun’s voice. Seungyoun spoke too quietly. 

“Like, wouldn’t you just kick someone out of your apartment because you wanted to? I feel like the Kim Wooseok I know would immediately kick someone out of his apartment as soon as business was done.”

“Are you asking me to kick you out of my apartment from now on?” 

The pan sizzled as Wooseok poured the beaten eggs into it. He couldn’t see Wooseok’s face, but from the tone of his voice, Seungyoun could tell that his eyebrows were furrowed as he spoke. 

Wooseok tilted his head, “Would you rather I _not_ care about how much you like to cuddle? I feel like the Cho Seungyoun I know wouldn’t speak to me for a week and a half if I didn’t cuddle with him after sex.”

“No,” Seungyoun said, a small pout on his lips. He moved to stand right behind Wooseok, resisting the sudden urge to wrap his arms around the smaller man’s waist as he cooked. _They usually cuddled in bed, not in the kitchen._ “I don’t want to be kicked out. I’m just asking why you care so much.”

Wooseok shrugged his shoulders. He reached out and grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

“I care because you’re Seungyoun,” he said as if it were the most obvious statement. It made Seungyoun’s heart flip in his chest. There was something in the way Wooseok said it, so casual and nonchalant; it still made Seungyoun’s heart skip a beat, strangely. Wooseok dumped the eggs from the pan into the plate. He placed the plate to the side. “What’s hard to understand about that?”

Then, Wooseok gestured to the plate of eggs, “That’s for you, by the way.”

Seungyoun took the plate from the countertop and seated himself onto the barstool at the island, opposite to where Wooseok was making an omelette for himself. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. Wooseok nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

Seungyoun stabbed into the scrambled eggs with a fork before he added, thoughtfully, “But, didn’t we say that there were _‘no strings attached’_? Why does it matter that I’m ‘ _Seungyoun’_?”

At that, Wooseok looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why are we talking about this, again?” he asked. 

Seungyoun startled at the inquiry, the tone of Wooseok’s voice when he asked, suddenly realizing the implication behind his words. There was an obvious implication behind his insistent questioning about their relationship and the attempt to find the reasoning for Wooseok’s behaviour when it came to _them._

Seungyoun swallowed. Suddenly, he felt cornered under Wooseok’s questioning gaze. 

“ _I…_ I mean, I asked you if you knew what was hard about this, I guess? That’s what started it, I guess.”

Wooseok tore his eyes away to focus back on his pan. He pursed his lips as he rolled the omelette with his chopsticks. The silence lingered almost awkwardly between them. Wooseok’s eyes moved back to study Seungyoun’s face when he turned the stove off. 

“And what did you say made it hard, again?”

Seungyoun hesitated. 

“The thing where I stay over at your place after we fuck?”

Wooseok pursed his lips, thoughtfully. He brought the ends of his chopsticks to his mouth and bit into it, considering Seungyoun’s words for a long moment.

“Is it such a big deal to you?” he asked. Wooseok’s lips tugged into an amused smile around the chopsticks, “Your other fuck buddies wouldn’t just let you hang out at their place after you fuck?”

Seungyoun exhaled a shaky laugh. 

“I haven’t had very many fuck buddies before you, Wooseok.” Seungyoun made a face at him. He stabbed another piece of the egg, resisting the urge to frown, “I wouldn’t know what’s normal and what isn’t.” An exasperated sigh, almost disappointed. (He hoped it wasn’t too obvious in his tone.) “You make it sound like you let people hang out at your place after you fuck all the time. Kind of defeats that whole thing you said about how you let it happen because I’m Seungyoun.”

 _“Aw,”_ Wooseok chuckled. 

He rounded the island to lean against the counter next to where Seungyoun was seated. He rested his elbows against the surface of the counter and peered at Seungyoun, close enough for the older man to feel his heart skip a beat at their proximity. There was mischief in Wooseok’s eyes.

“You sound disappointed. I thought _you_ were the one grilling _me_ about strings.”

Seungyoun’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He looked away.

“Don’t turn this on me,” he managed to say. He struggled to keep his tone even. “I was just curious about why you seem to care so much about what I think when there shouldn’t be any strings attached between us.”

“Is caring about you a _‘string’_?” Wooseok asked. He rested his chin in his palm and smirked at Seungyoun, “You seem to think that having breakfast made for you is a string.”

Seungyoun gulped. “You care about me?”

Wooseok pouted at him. He fluttered his lashes at him, “You think that I don’t, _Seungyounnie_?” 

Seungyoun furrowed his eyebrows at him. He swatted at him, “Wooseok, I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you. Stop trying to flirt with me.”

Wooseok reached out his hand and caught the hand that Seungyoun used to swat at him. He laced their fingers together, his eyes glittering playfully. 

“Okay,” he said. “Let’s talk seriously, then.”

“While you’re holding my hand?”

“While I’m holding your hand,” Wooseok confirmed. Seungyoun frowned.

Wooseok smiled at him but there was something in the smile that sent shivers down Seungyoun’s spine. There was something about the way that Wooseok looked at him that made it feel like Wooseok already knew everything that was running through his mind. _Wooseok was smart._ He always seemed to have everything figured out before Seungyoun realized what was happening.

“So, why do you _really_ want to know why I treat you the way that I do, Cho Seungyoun?” Wooseok tilted his head, “What’s the _real_ string here?”

Seungyoun hesitated, not knowing how to answer him. And in his silence, his mind screamed a harsh reminder that he got himself into this mess by asking Wooseok about his behaviour. It was almost as bad as directly asking Wooseok to define their relationship as something more than friends with benefits. And that was completely out of line for two people who were meant to have a purely physical relationship.

But in his own defence, it was all too difficult to tell. Wooseok was so sweet to him when he didn’t need to be and, for Seungyoun, it blurred the lines in their relationship. Wooseok didn’t need to care about him and what he thought. But Wooseok cared about him and it made everything feel too _real_.

“C’mon, Youn,” Wooseok chuckled. “You have work in fifteen minutes. Tell me.”

Seungyoun’s cheeks warmed and he squeezed Wooseok’s fingers tightly. He avoided his eyes.

 _“… I like you,”_ he admitted. It felt like a rush of embarrassment. Seungyoun immediately wanted to swallow the words as soon as they left his lips. He stared down at the plate of scrambled eggs Wooseok prepared for him. He couldn’t look the other man in the eye.

He heard Wooseok laughing. And then, he felt Wooseok’s soft lips press against the back of his hand, gently brushing across his knuckles. 

He looked up at Wooseok. Wooseok’s eyes glittered.

_“Finally, gosh.”_

Seungyoun felt stunned. He blinked rapidly. 

“What do you _mean_ ‘finally’?” he asked. Wooseok stared at him.

“Finally, you’re admitting that you like me,” Wooseok clarified. “You’re admitting that _I’m_ not the only one who broke the terms of our little arrangement, here. It’s nice to know that’s we’re both breaking the rules.”

Seungyoun blinked. “Wait.”

“What?”

_“Wait.”_

_“… Seungyoun.”_

“You like me, too?”

Wooseok rolled his eyes, “Yes, genius. I like your dumb ass.” 

Seungyoun gaped at him.

He made a face at Seungyoun, “Now, hurry up and finish your breakfast before you end up being late for work. You’re so lucky that I live down the street from your studio.”

_“Wooseok.”_

_“Eat, Youn.”_

Wooseok let go of his hand and moved back to the other side of the island where his breakfast was left abandoned on its plate. He picked up his chopsticks and glanced at the clock.

“You have eight minutes before work starts,” he reminded him. 

“I don’t care about _work,_ ” Seungyoun managed, “Wooseok, we have to talk about this.”

“Not right now, we don’t. You have to get to work, baby,” he replied, cheekily. 

Seungyoun’s heart raced in his chest at the pet name. His eyes widened. 

Then, playfully, Wooseok pressed a quick kiss to Seungyoun’s cheek. 

“Come back after work. We’ll talk about this after work.”

(He bolted out the door and through the doors of his studio with five minutes before work started. He barely made it through the doors before his boss walked into the building. 

The kiss Wooseok left on his cheek still tingled for the entire day he sat at his desk working—he penned romantic songs throughout the day, his thoughts never leaving _Wooseok_.

And Seungyoun has _never_ willed a workday to pass by so quickly in his life.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuseokki) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjokkiri) ♡


End file.
